Write Me a Story
by ekc293
Summary: "I could write a bestseller on your skin." Established Caskett relationship, basically straight up fluff. The rating is just to be safe. There's nothing explicit. Give it a chance.


This little snippet came to me when I was writing "Time Bomb."  
>Literally, I typed out a sentence and was just like, "Oh DANG, I NEED TO WRITE THAT."<br>**Disclaimer** - I own nothing but my mistakes. I'm sure there's plenty in here.

* * *

><p>Laying in the arms of Rick Castle while the sunlight of a new day was streaming through the windows of his loft was arguably one of Kate Beckett's favorite places to be. Coincidentally (&amp; luckily), it was one of Rick's favorite places as well. They lay there, curled into each other, simply basking in each other's company after spending the night in each other's arms.<p>

Kate was lying on top of his chest, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck, her eyelids struggling to stay open.

There were very few things that could calm her down as effectively as the sound of Richard Castle's heartbeat.

She probably would have been able to fall asleep completely if she hadn't been so focused on the patterns Rick was drawing on her skin.

"Kate…" she sighed in contentment.

His fingers stilled for a moment, clearly shocked she had spoken. He thought she was asleep. Then he became confused, "What did you say?"

She pushed herself further into Rick's arms. "I said 'Kate'," she said softly, "it's what you've been writing over and over again on my back."

His hands began moving again, clearly impressed by her coherency despite losing the battle to keep her eyes open.

"Alright," he whispered back, "What am I writing now?"

He let his fingers dance over her bare back, his fingers consciously stopping to graze over the scars he knew she was self-conscious of. He wrote the words a few times to allow her to think about it.

"Rick…" she murmured.

"What?" he said teasingly, completely aware that she was answering his question.

She lifted her hand and slapped him on the shoulder. However, Rick knew she was kidding by the smile he felt against his neck.

He wrote out another word on her back. She almost laughed.

"Apples," she said. Kate glanced up at Rick under her lashes and gave him a teasing smile, "Come on, Rick. Give me a challenge."

Rick smirked back at her, his hands quickly going to work.

His fingers moved fluidly over the skin of her back, his fingertips creating such a delicious, teasing touch that she couldn't help the way her muscle contracted under his finger's ministrations.

"That's cheating." She shuddered.

"You never set any rules, Detective," he whispered back, the rough tips of his fingers tingling as they ghosted over her skin. "I'm a writer, Kate. Words are my domain," his fingers wrote the words as he spoke them. He rolled her over so she was on her back. Lying next to her, he lazily propped himself up on one elbow and started writing words on her stomach. "I could easily come up with hundreds of words to try to express just how extraordinary you are; thousands to describe how you make me feel. I could write a bestseller on your skin."

She didn't realize her eyes had fallen shut until she felt him lean down and place a tender kiss on her temple. Kate opened her eyes and gazed at him. His expression was one of pure love.

"Do you ever get tired of writing bestsellers?" she asked quietly, not quite sure where her question had just come from. "You write pages and pages of words that mean beautiful things. It must be exhausting."

He looked at her curiously, wondering where her beautiful mind was going.

She gave him a small smile and explained, "You have all these stories inside of you. It must be tiring to try to get them all out."

Rick couldn't hide his shocked expression. He had never met anyone (besides fellow writers) who had ever been able to completely understand his passion for writing, yet Kate had managed to do so in two simple sentences.

He thought for a few moments before he responded. "I'd like to think it's kind of like your job," he traced the word 'detective' on her abdomen. "You work yourself so hard because you know your victims and their families deserve it. They become a part of you just as my stories become a part of me. I just want to do them justice."

She looked at him thoughtfully, understanding his thought process.

He quickly lifted his hand and brushed away a strand of hair from her face before returning his hand to her side.

He continued to speak, his fingers automatically writing on her side, "Words are such powerful things. They have the power to break people and heal people. I'd like to think that somewhere out there, someone will read some of my writing and it will help them."

Rick looked down at Kate and saw she had tears in her eyes. "They already have," she whispered, almost inaudibly. He immediately thought about her mother's murder and the collection of his books he had seen residing on her bookshelf in her apartment. He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, but found he couldn't think of anything to say.

She wanted him to keep talking though. "Please keep going," she practically pleaded.

As if he could deny her anything.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and traced 'I love you' into her side.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

He smiled at her and continued. "I think writing helps me be a better person. It's a relatively healthy way to relieve stress and work out my thoughts and my feelings, and than deal with them more effectively in the real world." He rolled her onto her side so they lay facing each other. "So, I think my answer is no, I don't ever get tired of writing."

He looked at Kate and realized she was staring at him lovingly, hanging onto his every word, "Besides," he said, "I've been lucky enough to have some extraordinary inspiration lately."

"She must be pretty special," Kate said teasingly, "if you're writing a book about her."

"Oh, she's much more than special," Rick said, playing along. His hand moved down to the top of her thigh, outlined the word special and drew an "X" through it. "She's extraordinary. And she's so extraordinary that I've written novels about her. Apparently, my fans love her almost as much as I do."

She blushed, but leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey Rick," she mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah?" he murmured back, increasing the pressure of his lips.

She pulled away slightly and looked him directly in the eye. She moved her hand down to where his was holding her hip and brought it up near their faces. Kate put her palm flat against Rick's and stared at it, lining his fingers up with hers for a moment before intertwining her fingers with his. Then she looked up at him.

"Write me a story."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Rick lay awake curled up in bed with Kate, the blazing sunlight more prominent through the windows. Kate was curled up on his chest, sound asleep.<p>

Rick traced one more word on Kate's back.

"Always."

With that, he pulled her as close to him as was physically possible and succumbed to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is! I was actually really excited to write this. Again, it's shorter than I usually like, but despite that I think it turned out pretty well.<br>But, I want to know what _you_ think.  
><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think<strong> (:


End file.
